grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zek Kez
Appearance Zek's a slim average sized teenager with brown eyes and white her. He wears a holed black shirt and white ripped pants, where he attaches his white katana. Personality Kez is lazy yet talented kid. He isn't afraid of speaking his head or his heart either. He has a good self control, but once angry, he is unsupportable. Biography Zek was born on a small coast village in North Blue which was ruled by a tyrant marine captain for decades. Zek had a rather normal childhood, he lived with his parents and paternal grandfather, who Zek loved and respected. In order to keep the population as young as possible, the tyrant made a rule that consisted in the execution of anyone older than 69 years old. In Zek's eleventh birthday, that coincided with his grandfather 69, a letter that announced the day and hour of execution of grandfather arrived to the house. They tried to hide him from the captain, but once he discovered, he wanted to kill everyone of that family. Zek's parents, in a desperate attempt to save their son, decided to send him to his uncle pirate crew. He lived on a sea with his fellow comrades for 3 years, until they got attacked by the marine. They decided to save Zek's life because he was still a child. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a character can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a Katana and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Primary Trait: In order to be a truly great smith, they must also be sure their creations are probably balanced for use. These characters can create techniques involving any type of {insert type of weapon here} weaponry, to ensure it works properly. Blacksmith: : A blacksmith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing basic weapons, armors, or crude item that’s made of metal. As these characters can create their own weaponry, they can handle and create their own custom materials without incurring a price mark up by doing the work themselves. Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' Hardened Fighter (1 Trait): Excessively training by breaking planks, punching rocks, and other durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to compound damage. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Technically Adept (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Sentinel (1 Trait) - This character's perception is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Zealous Agility (1 Trait): This character's agility is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Combat Style Zek is a great mobility swordsman who tries to keep out of danger as long as he can. He uses his speed and clean technique in order to overcome brute strength. He likes to poke the enemy with a ranged attack, dash into then and, if fighting a hand-to-hand fighter, tries to stay in a safe distance. He is a hit and leave type fighter. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 50 stat points. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. As a starting character you can start out with one two handed weapon or two one-handed weapon. These weapons can be made of any starting material, with the exception of Seaking Leather. Below, is a transaction sheet where you can keep track of your gains and losses. '''Item *One Handed Sword (Free): Aluminum average sized white grip Katana gifted to Zek by his uncle (Zek's waist left side). *Armor (Free): Brass chest plate that Zek uses under his cloths to protect himself from any torso/chest directioned attack (Projectile or blow). *Firearm (Free): Flintlock handgun that Zek uses to poke/finish enemies from the distance. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Known techniques